That New Ghoul At School
by IknowyouLovemeCX
Summary: Haley Des has just been enrolled into Monster high but what happens when things just don't seem to go her way? Well turns out not everyones so bad especially not a snake headed boy named Deuce Gorgon and a hot head named Heath Burns. Sorry I stink at summaries but plz read and review.


***I do not own monster high though I wish I did, I only own Haley Des, thank you for reading :D***

Alright rule number one when entering a new school it's best to just blend in and eventually start gaining friends here and there. So I've already messed up rule

number one I keep telling myself that people up here aren't like those in the underworld here they don't know me and a strange running up to them to say hi is a

bit strange I suppose. Though I don't see how a hug a horrid thing I mean the girl screeched and ran away from me making her friends laugh and they weren't

laughing with me oh no they were laughing at me. I wanted to keel over right there but I didn't instead I tried to make it through the first half of the day but it

was pretty hard since my hair seems to have a mind of its own resulting in three burned book bags and one crispy Dance Banner. I mean the dance banner I

suppose was a bit my fault, my hair you see it not really hair but just a large fire on top of my head and every now and then the flame gets too low so I just take

some hair spray to liven it up. Though I guess it's not the brightest thing to do around flammable objects but how was I supposed to know there was a banner

being hung behind me at the time? I mean everyone got totally mad over some I didn't mean to do. So now I'm stuck in the bathroom trying to drown out todays

events with a little techno music, the song ended abruptly and I pulled out my I-Coffin to find it was dead. Oh My Zeus! It has never died on me when I needed it

and today of all days it decided to just keel over.

I suppose my freak out over a phone was bit too extreme but nothing was going right today, I mean throwing my phone was a bit too much. Hey it's not my fault I

have my dads temper but my mothers soft heart so after I pick up the shattered pieces of my phone and slide my headphones into my book bag I break down right

there in the bathroom, I'm a mess of tears. Only when I look up to wipe my eyes do I notice the three boys standing around me confused looks on there faces. I

recognize them from my Mad Science class and I swear my heart skips a beat and I stand up abruptly resulting in banging my head against the sink I hold my head

and groan slightly. One of the boys Deuce Gorgon I think removes my hand and inspects where I hit my head he pats me on the shoulder and says it's not too bad

"Not too bad? I'm in the boys bathroom who cares about my head" I say glumly finally realizing why the room was blue instead of the pink like all the other girls

rooms were. "Hey it's not so bad Heath's been in the girls room" Deuce said smiling slightly, I smiled too and laughed while the other two boys joined in Heath as

Deuce called him was slightly insulted by the fact that this secret had been leaked but he finally shrugged and patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry sweet heart

we'll get you out of here" he assured and gestured for the largest of the boys Manny Taur to guard the door the boy nodded and stood by the door stopping it every

time it nearly opened.

"So what's the plan?" I asked eyeing the floor, the boys seemed to think about this for a second before heath took off his jacket and threw it on me "We're dressing

you up then we'll sneak you right out and no one will know" he said excitedly I nodded in agreement to the idea and deuce took off his sun glasses while shielding

his eyes and handed them to me before pulling out a spare and placing them over his eyes. "Alright now how do we hide that hair?" Deuce asked eyeing my flame

of blue hair that reached high above my head. "Uh…..okay your running maybe no one will notice the hair" Heath suggest Deuce shrugged and told Manny to step

away format he door before both Deuce and Heath grabbed my left and right arm and practically dragged me out of the bathroom we bolted after that through the

halls until we were as far from the bathroom as we could get. Heath's hair had set itself ablaze and both boys had idiotic grins on there faces but hey I was laughing

with them as I handed them back there stuff we both stood there laughing over what just happened. "Wow that was awesome" Deuce said slapping me on the

back making me couch slightly he apologized but I waved him off telling him it was fine "What's your name anyway? maybe I can hit you up and we could make a

sweet fire together" Heath said throwing his arm around my shoulder I laughed at this and shrugged him off "I'm Haley, Haley Des" I said adjusting my back packs

strap "Cool I'm Deuce and this hot head is Heath" he said pointing towards Heath who had already walked away to talk to a green girl who seemed rather annoyed

at the moment. "Yeah I know, we have Mad Science together" I said shaking his hand he seemed surprised at this "I keep a low profile in class" I said shrugging

slightly "Well You shouldn't, Your pretty cool. Hey I gotta go but wanna join me and Hot head over there for lunch?" I nodded happily and he laughed be patting me

on the shoulder and heading off to class leaving Heath with the girl who had now taken out a can of pepper spray and was spraying Heath I laughed and walked to

'Monster Literature'. Maybe this school wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
